


意外 04.

by Sugarfree3



Category: Jaedo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarfree3/pseuds/Sugarfree3
Summary: * 本章非常狗血* 有一咪咪的幼儿车





	意外 04.

Chapter 4

最近的金道英不知道自己原来变得这么重要了。徐英浩把项目上的事情全权交给他做，十分放心地给了他多个权限和口令；而合作方公司的中本悠太开始向他定期汇报项目进度，非常贴心地跟他敲定出差时间。

而郑在玹，不知道从什么时候起，不仅每天跟他发信息嘘寒问暖，而且还隔三差五邀他吃晚饭。金道英起初习惯性地推脱，但后来想着一个人吃饭也是吃，跟郑在玹吃也是吃，说不定还能见见豆豆，就索性答应了。

豆豆比之前跟金道英熟了不少，好几次郑在玹把他带出来，他都能在人群中迅速找到自己，咧着小嘴冲他笑，眼睛眯成弯弯的小月牙，别提多好看了。

金道英给豆豆买了很多玩具和衣服，一开始还专门找时间托郑在玹带回去，后来直接放在自己车的后备箱, 他这段时间常常见到郑在玹，什么时候想起来就给他一两件，被调侃说跟蚂蚁搬家似的。

郑在玹平时工作比他忙，却很照顾金道英的时间，不管什么时候金道英说准备下班了，他总是不出半小时就出现在公司楼下。偶尔有一两次中途接到工作上的电话，金道英听出他声音里的为难，等人一挂掉电话，他便自己主动说想早点回去。

郑在玹面带歉意地送他回家，这反倒让金道英觉得怪不好意思的。郑在玹没什么义务这样做，可金道英也还是选择默默地接受了。次数一多，这种润物细无声的关怀就让他有点吃不消。

他心里多少有点数，可又不打算跟郑在玹发展成复杂的关系，不过对方并没有什么明确的表示，所以自己也没到非要挑明说的地步，除了有时候郑在玹会讲几句暧昧不清的话。

比如那天，明知道对方是开玩笑的话，说什么自己不答应就不会结婚，但金道英听到后内心还是产生了一种奇怪的触动。他说不来那种感觉究竟是什么，可这话好像把自己心里填得满满的，甚至还有了一丝莫名的期待。

他不知道自己在期待什么，难道是希望看到哪一天郑在玹领着一位合适人选，来他这里寻求认可？

金道英不禁为自己这样的天马行空而感到可笑，他算郑在玹的什么呢？可能在对方眼里自己不过是个才认识不久的陌生人而已，哪会这么重要。

顶多是荷尔蒙作祟吧。金道英突然想到他们之前那几个意义不明的拥抱，和偶尔郑在玹看向他的眼神，只觉得耳根微微发烫。

 

李永钦这几天不怎么在家，看样子新一段恋情又开始了。有天正上着班他收到李永钦的信息，对方一上来就问徐英浩最近有没有找他问过什么奇怪的话。

自从徐英浩让他负责现在的工作以来，他俩之间的交流就不如之前那么频繁了。公司里的流言蜚语告一段落，最新版本成了他和徐英浩清者自清。

他回说「没有啊，怎么了？」，李永钦发了句「哦」后也没了下文。

金道英不明所以，刚放下手机就接到悠太的电话，“刚给你发了封邮件，我们下周二出发，你把身份证信息发过来，我让助理订机票。”

“好的，”他盯着电脑屏，仔细敲打着键盘，“发过去了。”

这次出差本公司的就他一个人去，前期准备工作完成的差不多，接下来要做的就是竞标。  
与此同行的悠太他们倒是大部分项目组的人都会去，作为代表的郑在玹也会。金道英看了看日历，琢磨着这下又有几天时间看不见豆豆，豆豆也看不见爸爸，估计孩子又要被放在郑在玹妈妈那边。

他没见过郑在玹父母，印象里总觉得是和自己爸妈一样的那种亲切和蔼的老人家。俗话说隔代亲，想来在玹爸妈应该也很喜欢豆豆吧。他想到自己的父母，这段时间通电话闲聊时总能听到他们抱怨哥哥嫂子还没要宝宝，年轻人不着急，但他们两位已经迫不及待想早点抱孙子。

金道英心里在苦笑，爸妈肯定想不到小儿子已经背着他们偷偷生了个孩子，更遗憾的是，他们的儿子根本没打算让他们知道这个孩子的存在。

他当时选择这样做的原因有很多，最起初是自己无法坦然接受意料之外的性别转换，照理说这种事也不是天塌下来，受打击一段时间之后会自然而然地好起来，而且对于自己最亲的人更应该坦诚，有什么问题说出来一起沟通解决才对。

只是从小顺风顺水的成长除了给了他安稳的环境以外，还助长了他很多没有用的自尊心。小时候哥哥长得高他也希望长得高，哥哥成绩好他就学得更努力，事事都想要和哥哥看齐甚至要比哥哥好。他喜欢看亲戚们来了都夸他们兄弟俩，父母嘴上虽然谦虚着，但脸上的荣光和骄傲他都看着眼里。

他不想让他们知道在他身上所发生的这一切，不论是分化成刻板印象里的弱势群体，还是未婚先孕，哪一件都不想。虽然这些年他不再为自己的性别所苦恼，并在日复一日的生活里逐渐接受和理解，甚至从身边也渐渐可以看到许多为自己事业和人生争取主导权的omega，可他却还是没有勇气说出这一切。

郑慧成当时不是没有劝过他把这些都告诉家人，但她也清楚自己丈夫的脾气，毕竟金东炫如果知道有这么一段事，肯定掘地三尺也要把那个Alpha找出来，然后再把不第一时间通知家人的金道英狠狠训一顿，家里肯定少不了一番折腾。至于孩子最后究竟给谁抚养，就又是另外一回事了。所以她也只好答应和小叔子一起保守这个秘密，用协商好的话去骗家里人。

 

“想什么呢？”

金道英端着手机出神，压根没发觉身后站了个人。

“我来有一会儿了，”徐英浩双手抱在胸前，“看什么呢这么认真？”

“没什么，刚才定了下周二出差。” 金道英锁了屏，回了回神。

“看了你发给他们的方案，挺好的，加油，”徐英浩拍了拍他肩膀，“对了，在玹是不是也会去？”

金道英点点头。

“怎么样，跟他在一起？”徐英浩盯着他笑了笑说。

金道英一时间没反应过来他问的是什么，“……什么怎么样？”

“你前段时间不老去他们公司么。”

原来是在问工作上的事，金道英意识到。他如实地开始汇报，“嗯，有郑总在前期工作进行得很顺利，他们项目组的同事也很好沟通……”

“郑在玹呢，你对他本人有什么想法？”徐英浩冷不丁地打断他。

“嗯？，”金道英不懂徐英浩这么问的意图，跟自己比起来，显然徐英浩和郑在玹更熟一些，“郑总啊？他人挺好相处的。”

“是吗？”徐英浩听到他这么说突然来了精神，“除了这个呢，还有什么？”

金道英当下想说徐总今天怎么这么闲，还有心思聊这些事情。晃神间他想到李永钦的那条信息。他看了看徐英浩，对方似乎和往常并没有什么不同。

也许是自己多虑了，最近总是想太多。

“他儿子挺可爱的。” 金道英笑了笑。

“见过了？”

“嗯，”金道英点点头，看徐英浩的样子似乎还想往下问，他便本着员工不让上司费神这种下意识的职业精神，主动说，“是有次郑总家保姆不在，一起带着豆豆出去玩来着，那段时间不是刚准备接这个项目嘛，所以就去帮忙看孩子，也算还郑总一个人情。”

他中间自然过滤掉很多不必要的细节，比如后来他们又有好几次一起出门；又比如那天深夜郑在玹微醺着来找过他，说了很多话；再比如他们在公司，明明还互相尴尬着，后来却又莫名其妙地搂抱在一起；而现在，两人似乎保持着一种近乎微妙的联系，好像是在亦步亦趋着互相走近对方的生活里。

金道英被自己这样的想法吓了一跳。

徐英浩倒像是没察觉到有什么异样，他拍了拍金道英的胳膊，“做得好，不过我和在玹是老交情了，项目上的事情他该帮还是会帮，你也别有什么压力。好好干，出差回来请你吃饭。”

说完他便走了。

金道英摸不着头脑，他拿起手机，想问问李永钦刚才那条信息究竟怎么回事，结果屏幕上刚好蹦出另一条消息。

「晚上要不要来我家，刚听保姆说豆豆会走几步路了。」

是郑在玹发来的。

他知道最近豆豆开始学走路了，前段时间听郑在玹讲他现在完全可以独立站立，只是迈步子的时候要么会绊倒，要么站一会儿就又变成趴在地上。本着不过分参与的原则，郑在玹也只是在豆豆站起来的时候给他拍拍手以示鼓励，并没有阻止豆豆继续热衷于爬行。

用郑在玹的话来说就是“我儿子随我，特别聪明，不用教自己也能学会。”

金道英当时听完还特别想笑来着，郑在玹总是对豆豆有着不加掩饰的骄傲，更对自己作为爸爸的教育方式有着迷之自信，丝毫不觉得自己是新手。金道英当然也没经验，后来私下去网上做了功课，发现小宝宝学走路的确要遵循自然而然、循序渐进的过程，家长只要多加引导和鼓励就好。

没想到才学会站立不久豆豆这么快就可以行走，金道英简直喜形于色，连打字的手都因为兴奋而微微颤抖，「太好了！！今天我不忙，下了班直接到你家可以吗？」

那边郑在玹没有立即回复，金道英盯着那个对话框，嘴角止不住地上扬。他把先前豆豆叫爸爸的视频又翻出来，带上耳机，反反复复地看。听到豆豆糯糯的声音在耳边回响，急切想要见到豆豆的心才暂时得到了缓解。

 

郑在玹刚才正在开会，平时很少在工作时间接到家里的电话，还以为出了什么紧急的事情，急匆匆地从会议室跑出来，没想到听到这样的惊喜。他想也没想第一时间就把这消息告诉了金道英，本以为对方要过段时间才会看到，结果不过两秒后就收到了回复。

他也不知道是不是自己早就戴上了滤镜，只觉得那行字背后的那个人现在和自己一样，喜悦的心情要溢出屏幕，迫不及待想要赶快见到豆豆。

他一直以来很少跟身边的人谈论自己的小孩，他周围朋友大多未婚，而且多为纨绔子弟，情情爱爱的事倒还聊得来，育儿方面的话题几乎没人有共感，他偶尔和徐英浩讲讲都被嫌弃说婆婆妈妈。跟交往的人或者相亲对象就更不用说了，每个人都只好奇郑在玹这个人本身，或者他能带来的资源，没人去在乎他那个不知道跟谁生的小孩。

可金道英不一样。郑在玹看得出来他对豆豆的感情，虽然他此前一度对这样凭空而来的喜爱心存疑虑，但一旦想到对方是因为喜欢自己所以真心实意去亲近豆豆，心里就有种说不出来的感动。

恰好他也挺喜欢金道英的。为人处事上是个得体的人，工作上也认真踏实，而且长得也好看。金道英皮肤白白的，脸很小，圆圆的眼睛凑近看特别灵动，个子高挑，又很瘦，腰身还极细。

郑在玹不知不觉想到他在自己怀里的样子，整个人温顺得像只兔子，说不上来的勾人，虽然有时候自己没抱多久就会被推开，但想来也是因为害羞吧。

想到这里他心里立刻泛起了一阵强烈的悸动，他现在不仅想快点见到自己宝贝儿子，也想快点抱一抱那个在他心里蹦蹦跳跳的兔子。

「下了班在公司等我，我去接你。」他这样回说。

中本悠太看他回来后心情大好的样子实在好奇，于是侧了侧身子凑过去，“有什么好事这么高兴？”

郑在玹抿着嘴自己笑得开心，觉得三言两语实在没法形容现在的心情。他指了指前面正在做汇报的人，比了一个噤声的动作，言下之意“你别管，好好开会。”

准确接收到信号的中本悠太只好乖乖转过身，在心里翻了个白眼。

 

下班时金道英兴冲冲地乘电梯下楼，同行的女同事见他这副样子觉得十分可爱，就多聊了几句。金道英平时在公司话不多，但今天看着心情尤其好，话匣子也打开了。聊着聊着发现对方有个一岁半的女儿，金道英像发现新大陆一样，一出电梯就主动要求加个微信。

女同事调侃他，“这是要结婚的节奏啊？”

金道英不明，女同事继续说，“看你这样子就想到当初恋爱时了，我老公那时候也特别憧憬想要个孩子，所以我俩认识没多久就结婚了。”

金道英笑了笑，“我还单身呢，今天也不是去约会，去朋友家而已，他儿子刚学会走路。”

“啊？”女同事显得很惊讶，“我还以为是要去见什么心上人呢看着这么开心，原来只是看朋友家孩子……”

金道英不好意思地摸摸后脑勺，“我比较喜欢小孩……”

女同事笑开了，“你这样的男生现在很少见了，起码我是没遇到过。我老公现在带孩子就没什么耐心，还得我来，这个男人啊，结婚后各种毛病就显出来了，跟你抬杠，还动不动就发脾气……”

女同事像是好不容易找到人吐槽她老公，金道英也是静静听着，不知道该怎么表态。说话间两人已经走出门外，女同事问他要不要载他一起回家，金道英婉拒了，“我朋友一会儿来接我。”

女同事朝他挥挥手，“有空来我家玩哦。” 

“好。”金道英也笑着跟她打了招呼。

他心想这挺好的，以后有什么地方自己不懂还能找有经验的问一问，结果刚转过身就撞到一个人，他下意识退后两步，正准备说走路小心点，就发现面前的人是郑在玹。

金道英嘴边那句话被硬生生地咽下去。

“……你，你什么时候到的？” 

“刚才，”郑在玹面无表情，似乎根本没有对撞到他的这件事表现出丝毫抱歉。他比金道英高几公分，此刻正居高临下地看着自己，“不是说不忙吗？怎么磨磨蹭蹭才出来？”

“刚才跟同事聊了聊……”金道英一下午都高高兴兴的，一时间听到这样质问的语气还有些没反应过来，“你等我很久了？”

郑在玹哼了一声，“走吧。”

这下看出来郑在玹心情是有些不好了。金道英一言不发地跟在他后面，想说点什么又怕惹人不高兴。

平时郑在玹对他还挺好的，今天刚在徐英浩面前夸他好相处，没想到一下班就要看人脸色。金道英看了看手机，心想这也没迟到啊。

两人上了车，密闭的空间并没有让状况好起来。金道英在副驾驶座上正襟危坐，思来想去觉得肯定和自己没啥关系，应该是郑在玹工作压力太大了。

他正想说点什么让郑在玹高兴高兴，就听到旁边飘来一句冷淡的话语，“今天不在外面吃饭了。”

以往郑在玹晚上来接他，多半是一起搭伙吃晚饭，聊聊豆豆或者工作上的事。看得出今晚不是很合适聊天，而且金道英一心想快点见豆豆，吃不吃晚饭似乎也没那么重要，所以他几乎连一秒思考也没有，直接就回了句“好。”

“……你这时候答应得倒挺快，”隔了半天郑在玹说了句这个。

金道英发觉有些不对劲，以前郑在玹跟他说话时可不这样。

“你怎么不说话？”郑在玹踩了脚油门，对金道英这种偶尔用沉默来代替回答的习惯早就不满了。

“……我说什么？”金道英的语气也变得冷却下来。他看得出郑在玹是哪里心绪不畅反倒来跟自己撒气。他倒没有怪他，他理解每个人都有心情不好和需要发泄的时候，只是现在的情况未免和一下午雀跃的心情对比太过鲜明，难免心里生了些委屈。

“你是不是一会儿还要着急去谁家啊？”郑在玹似乎也察觉到金道英情绪的变化，他克制了下自己的语气，但还是有些不耐烦地问。

“嗯？没有啊？”金道英不懂他为什么这么说。

“刚才，”郑在玹清了清嗓子，“我等你的时候听到你跟那个女生这么说的。”

金道英反应了两秒钟，联系到郑在玹刚才的话，突然心里有个不着调的猜想，但立马又觉得幼稚，“你听错了吧，她说的是有空去她家玩，我今晚当然没空啊，不是去看豆豆嘛。”

郑在玹握方向盘的手松了松，“那你晚上就在我家吃饭吧。”

“嗯。”金道英听他语气终于变得正常了些，松了口气。

眼见气氛有些缓和，金道英也不打算拘谨着，他跟郑在玹讲着自己在网上看到的那些关于辅助宝宝学走路和学说话的科普，还有一些适合小家庭里玩的亲子游戏，郑在玹只是听着，偶尔应和两句或者点点头。

“……不过我看这些游戏都需要爸爸妈妈两个人一起参与，你家虽然有保姆，但应该是年纪比较大的阿姨对吧？我看还是咱俩跟豆豆一起玩比较合适……”金道英自顾自的说着，这时正好遇到红灯，郑在玹停下来，拉起手刹，转过头望着他。

金道英看着他突然这么一动不动地盯着自己，愣了愣，“……怎么了吗？”

郑在玹冲他咧嘴一笑，饶有兴致地跟他对视着，“……没什么，你继续说。”

刚才片刻的坏心情似乎早已经烟消云散，取而代之的是金道英较为熟悉的眼神。他老早就觉得郑在玹长了副多情的皮囊，盯着人看时眼里总有说不尽的温柔，还有那两个酒窝，恰到好处地点缀在嘴角旁边，任他再玩世不恭的微笑也能被衬托出几分真挚和纯情。

也不知道用这副样子骗过多少无知的少男少女，金道英心里突然冒出了这个无凭无据的想法。他有些心虚避开他的视线，假装咳了咳，“绿灯了，该走了。”

“哦，”郑在玹转过头，像什么也没发生似的继续看着眼前的路，“你继续说啊。”

金道英才不会告诉他自己因为一个眼神就把嘴边想说的话给忘了，他有些没力气地靠在椅背上，望着窗外加速后退的人和物，“没了，想听也没了。”

 

他上次来郑在玹家的时候把人送到门口就走了，今天还是他第一次正式进来。准备进玄关的时候他还不好意思地说自己也没准备伴手礼，挺不好意思的。郑在玹瞄了眼他，满不在乎地说“你跟我老这么客气干嘛？”

郑在玹领着他进屋，保姆正好从楼下抱着豆豆下来。豆豆手里拿着一个玩偶，嘴里咿咿呀呀地不知道在说什么，一看见郑在玹，就不停地抖动着双臂，想要爸爸抱。

顺着目光保姆看到了郑在玹身后的金道英，她看得出有些意外，但下一秒又冲他微笑着点了点头。

“我朋友，”郑在玹指了指金道英，又转过头说，“这是我家阿姨。”

“阿姨好，”金道英冲她微微鞠了鞠躬，看样子阿姨也才四十出头，面相和善。听郑在玹说这位阿姨从豆豆第一天来到这个家就一直帮他照看。金道英没来由地觉得亲切。

豆豆听到声音就从郑在玹怀里凑出脑袋，看了眼金道英，就伸出手一直指着他的方向。

“豆豆！”金道英拍着手跑到他跟前，用竭尽所能可爱的语气说，“我先洗洗手再抱你好不好呀？”

豆豆被眼前这个一蹦一跳的大人逗笑了。金道英觉得豆豆又长大一些，而且不得不说他眯眼笑的样子还真有点郑在玹的影子，他心里这样腹诽着，转而又用冷静的语气问郑在玹，“你家洗手间在哪？”

郑在玹前一秒还跟着豆豆一起咧着嘴笑，觉得金道英这样子真的跟兔子似的，结果下一秒兔子真的开口说话了，还是成年人冷静的声音，他不禁觉得自己这样的想法有些好笑，“……前面楼梯口左拐，我跟你一起去好了。”

 

金道英从刚进来就一直打量着郑在玹的家，以前他到别人家可不这样，但由于这是豆豆先前也是以后长久生活的地方，他就忍不住一直想看。郑在玹家里客厅很大，也很干净整洁，玩具都摆放得井井有条，要不是有保姆，估计很难想象这里住着个闹腾的小宝宝。

他垂着眼洗手，他的手被很多人夸好看，指节修长，是双弹钢琴的手。他洗得很慢，从里到外洗的干干净净，连指甲缝也不放过。冲掉泡沫后他直起身，发现郑在玹正在他身后双手抱胸一动不动地盯着镜子里的自己看。

金道英对上他炽热的眼神，一瞬间从脖子到脸都变红了。他从嘴里挤出几个字，“看什么看？

郑在玹把这一切都尽收眼底，忍不住开他玩笑，“怎么，我看看你就受不了了？”

金道英以前不是这么害羞的，如今也不知道自己这是怎么了，“你洗吧，我出去了。”

他低着头准备出门，结果郑在玹堵在出口并不让他出去，还顺手关上了身后的门。

“……”金道英不知道他这又是要干嘛，只好往后退了一步。郑在玹看他刻意拉开距离，心里莫名有股冲动涌上来，于是他向前一步。

金道英退一步他就进一步，任洗手间再大也抵不过金道英三两步就被抵在洗手台边上，他侧着身子，尽量不让自己身体和郑在玹有什么触碰。

可偏偏郑在玹不管他，把两只手支在台子上，将金道英圈在自己怀里，似抱非抱地凑近过去。金道英偏过头，但还是感受到了郑在玹逐渐清晰的呼吸在他眼前流淌。

他换了好几个角度，试图错开自己的脸，可他一动郑在玹也随着他动，两个人不知不觉下身也贴在一起，金道英清楚感觉到下面有个东西正顶着自己。

“你……”他慌乱地去推开他，不料却被郑在玹直接擒住双手，又拉到怀里。

郑在玹抱着他，丝毫不顾及自己的下身正非常不礼貌地紧紧贴着金道英，把下巴抵在他肩膀上，“你别动，让我抱一会儿。”

金道英听他这么说只好不再挣扎，他现在心跳极快，脸估计也红得不成样子，耳朵更是烫的像发烧似的。他不自觉地吞咽了下口水，试图抚平自己内心的惶恐。

“给我亲一下可以吗？”

金道英才觉得心里平静了一秒就又被郑在玹这话给弄得动荡不安起来，“……不行。”

“为什么？”郑在玹错开一点距离，直视着他，义正严辞地问。

他语气好像是在查问下属工作一样自如，倒让金道英不知道如何回答。

“……不行就是不行，没有为什么。”

郑在玹捏着他的下巴，半强迫似的把他的脸托起来，好让他看清现在怀里的人，“那我让你亲行不行？”

“……”面对这样直白的提议，金道英觉得头皮发麻，他看着郑在玹有些迫不及待，只好搬救兵，“你儿子和保姆都在外面，这样不好吧。”

“有什么不好的，又没人看得见……”郑在玹倒是表现得很无所谓。

金道英刚想开口好好教育他一下，不管是出于待客之道还是他已经身为人父，这样的行为都很不好，可他话还没说出口，就被郑在玹一句话给彻彻底底堵了回来。

“……而且你也硬了。”

这话不论是动词还是副词冲击力都过于强大，以至于让金道英处在震惊中难以回神。郑在玹难以掩饰心中那点小心思，趁着金道英蒙头转向的时候，抱着他的手在对方身体上来回游走，顺着腰身就摸到下面，他有意无意的摸了下金道英的屁股，心里乱七八糟的想法一拥而上。金道英虽然瘦，但该有的肉还是有。

很快郑在玹的手就伸到了前面，轻轻抚了上来，握住金道英最为脆弱的那一块，开始来来回回地揉按起来。金道英羞愧得抬不起头，显然他的身体比他的话语要诚实得多。

他赶忙拉住郑在玹的手臂，可以感觉到对方是有长期健身的习惯，连小臂上的肉都十分紧实，如果单纯凭力量，他可能根本比不过。

“在玹，”他压低声音，用恳求的口吻，“别这样。”

郑在玹顿了顿，眼眸又暗了几分，但手上的动作没停下来，甚至有些霸道地多用了几分力气。

金道英被他弄得整个人像悬在空中，不上不下的很是难受。他有些难堪地闭上眼，抿紧嘴唇，心里有些着急，这可怎么办啊，跟自己想象的完全不一样。

他本来以为今天会开开心心地和在玹一起回家，然后就一起和豆豆玩耍，他抱着豆豆，郑在玹坐在不远处拿着玩具，吸引着豆豆迈开小步子，而自己则跟在他身后，悬空着手，以防豆豆摔倒，就这样他们可以一起看着豆豆一步一步地走路。

金道英今天真的很高兴，他庆幸自己可以见证豆豆这些成长轨迹，也打从心底里感谢郑在玹肯让他进入自己的生活。虽然他不清楚郑在玹究竟把他当作什么，但总归自己的目的达到了，他可以在不远处陪伴着豆豆，而不只是一个生理意义上的妈妈，也算是弥补他单方面选择生下他又放弃他的过错。

 

郑在玹低头看着金道英，那副情欲中又努力克制的神情让他痴迷，自己从来没见过这样的他，但又觉得此刻的他才是最真实，不加任何的掩饰，就算再怎么隐忍，郑在玹也能一眼辩别出他的难耐，就好像拨开了层层外壳，终于得以窥探其中。

他盯着那片被紧咬住的嘴唇，情不自禁地欺身吻了上去。他的舌尖强硬地抵开金道英的双唇，毫不客气地闯入进去，在他口腔内胡乱地舔舐。

金道英在他怀里猛然间挣扎起来，他似乎想说些什么，但声音都被郑在玹堵在喉咙里，只能发出一点可怜的呜咽声。身下的动作越来越大力，金道英紧张得手心都在冒汗，他感觉到自己的双腿被分开。

像触电一样浑身紧绷，他几乎是下意识的用手勾住了郑在玹的脖子，身体也不自觉地往郑在玹身上贴。

他感觉到郑在玹的动作迟疑了一下，又轻笑了一声。

明明是细微的声音，但金道英还是敏锐的捕捉到了。他滚烫的身体像被浇了盆冷水似的迅速冷却下来。

金道英用力推了一把对方，郑在玹显然没有预料到原本上一秒还热情的人，这一秒会使出这么大的力，他一时难以平衡自己，差点被推到，还好及时扶住了墙壁。

金道英迅速转过身，把水龙头开到最大，任由水声充斥着这狭窄的空间。他冷静了几秒，用凉水抹了把脸，额前的发丝被打湿。

“以后别这样了。”他听见自己说。

郑在玹没说话，他侧身给金道英让开一条路。

金道英整理了下衣服，准备直接开门离开，最多再跟豆豆一起待个五分钟就走。

可郑在玹拉住了他，“你就没有其他什么想跟我说的吗？”

金道英看向他，郑在玹的神情严肃，眉头皱在一起，比今天刚见到他的时候还要显得不开心。

他心里叹了口气，但还是平静地说，“没有了。”

 

保姆炖了牛尾汤，香味弥漫到整个房间。金道英走到厨房，看她忙碌样子正在准备晚饭，豆豆在她不远处坐着，手里还拿着那只玩偶。金道英蹲下身，豆豆看到他又喜笑颜开，把手中的玩偶往金道英怀里凑了凑，金道英接过来，发现是一只维尼小熊。

“豆豆是要送给我这个吗？”金道英冲他比划着，假装往身后藏了藏，“那我可要拿走了哦……”

豆豆似乎没什么反应，又从地上拾起一个小玩具，递给金道英。

“看样子他很喜欢你，”保姆这时候走过来，“平时这小熊他都不给在玹拿呢……”

“真的啊？哈哈哈，”金道英被这突如其来的爆料给逗乐了，他想着一会儿可要拿这件事跟郑在玹好好说说，果然豆豆比较喜欢自己……但转念一想还是算了，刚才搞得那么尴尬，都不知道以后要怎么相处了。

但凡想要开始做什么事的时候总要先考虑如何收尾才行。他觉得不论自己还是郑在玹，在这方面都做得不好。郑在玹断然不该由着自己的性子想怎么来就怎么来，但反过来，金道英自己又何尝不是这样呢？

他抱起豆豆，贴着他的小脸蹭了蹭，又亲呢的鼻尖对着鼻尖，“叔叔要走了，下次再来看你……”

“别走啊，吃过晚饭再走吧。”阿姨挽留他。

“不用了阿姨，不麻烦你了。”

“不行不行，你一定要尝尝阿姨炖的汤，今天炖了好久呢……”

金道英推脱着往外走，刚出来就见郑在玹懒洋洋地靠在厨房外的墙壁上，这个角度正好能看到自己刚才抱着豆豆。他不知为何想到第一次他们去公园，那时郑在玹都不让他亲豆豆，现在不知道还让不让了，后来也没有再问过。

想到这里金道英顿时心里有些不平衡。都是孩子的爹，自己想亲就不让亲，他亲自己时倒不管不顾。

金道英觉得有够丢脸的，耳根子又开始发烫。可他还是假装风轻云淡地走过郑在玹身边，扔下一句“我走了。”

郑在玹又哼了一声，跟下午那句语气一模一样，好像是自己惹他不高兴似的，金道英气不打一处来。

 

这时突然门铃响了起来。他俩有那么一秒钟面面相觑，又迅速错开目光。

郑在玹走过去开门，结果刚开门就愣在那里。

好巧不巧的，偏偏这个时候……

郑在玹有些无奈的看了眼金道英。

他还没来得及好奇究竟是哪位不速之客让郑在玹流露出这样值得揣摩的表情时，就听见郑在玹不情不愿的声音。

“妈，你怎么这个时候来了啊……”

郑妈妈把包甩在他身上，轻车熟路地走进来，“听你这意思很不愿意我来啊？哇，好香啊，阿姨是不是又炖了汤？”

“是的太太，”保姆这时候也抱着豆豆走过去，“豆豆快看是谁来了，是奶奶……”

 

一家人看着其乐融融，金道英一个人站在那里有些手足无措。

他现在走也不是，留在这里也很奇怪。

郑在玹察觉到了他的不自在，轻咳了一声，“妈，”他拉了拉她的手，“给你介绍一下，这是我朋友。”

郑妈妈终于把视线从豆豆身上转移过去，“朋友来啦？怎么不早说！”郑妈妈赶忙走到金道英面前，“你好啊小伙子，刚才光顾着进门了没看到你，真不好意思。你叫什么名字？”

“没事儿阿姨，我叫金道英，我，我刚其实准备要走了，”金道英没想到在这个情况下跟郑妈妈见面，他莫名其妙紧张起来，舌头直打结。

郑在玹看他那样子忍不住笑了出来，结果一看到金道英朝自己这边看，又迅速抿紧了嘴。

“走什么，一起吃晚饭啊。”郑妈妈拉着他的手，把他往里屋里带，“你多大了？在哪上班啊？”

郑在玹闭着眼也知道接下来他妈要开始查户口了，于是连忙拖住金道英的另一只手，“妈，他要回去，你就别硬留他了。”

金道英猛得点点头，“是的阿姨，我还有点事，就不麻烦了……”

“在玹这就是你不懂事了啊，”郑妈妈拍掉郑在玹的手，“都这么晚了，再忙也要吃晚饭，阿姨你把豆豆抱过来，我们现在就吃，早点吃完你就回去，我也不留你太晚，你看可以吗？”

话都说到这份上，金道英再推辞就显得没礼貌了。他摸摸鼻子，答应了下来。郑在玹好像没想到他会这么说似的，就在原地干站着，也不知道在想什么。郑妈妈拍了拍儿子的后背，“愣着干嘛，去给道英盛汤。”

“哦，”郑在玹答应了一声，乖乖跑进厨房。

金道英心里有点想笑，他还以为郑在玹跟谁都那么不可一世呢，结果在妈妈面前也还是个小屁孩儿。

他喝着郑在玹给端来的汤，莫名其妙觉得自己的自尊心受到了极大的满足，接下来的饭也吃得相当自在。 虽然郑妈妈的问题一个接着一个，但都只是一般长辈关心晚辈的例行问题，金道英可以说得上对答如流。

豆豆坐在郑在玹旁边的宝宝凳上，手舞足蹈地吃着阿姨给单独准备的辅食。阿姨喂饭期间也不忘把刚才豆豆主动拿小熊送给道英的趣事分享出来。

郑妈妈的焦点当然都放在自己孙子身上，她止不住地夸豆豆，这么小就懂得与人分享真的太可贵了。

郑在玹不自然地看了金道英一眼，又迅速收回视线。

 

晚饭过后金道英终于得以脱身，但送别时郑妈妈坚持要求郑在玹送他回家。

“这么晚了，这附近不是很好叫车，还是让在玹送你吧。”

以他一顿饭时间对郑妈妈的了解，金道英觉得此时他越推脱就越不会如他意，于是相当乖巧地答应了下来，“好的，谢谢阿姨，那我走啦……”

 

两人出了门后都分别松了口气。没有了长辈和豆豆，他和郑在玹之间的气氛又变得诡异起来，没有人先开口说话。

金道英走在前面，郑在玹跟在后面，从没觉得走到车库距离这么远。

晚风嗖嗖地吹，金道英转过身，“你回去吧，我打车走就行。”

郑在玹也不看他，“我都出来了这么早回去岂不是又要被念，还是我送你回去吧。”

“还是算了，你可以在附近随便走走，过一会儿再回去……” 金道英给他出主意。

郑在玹听完心里有股无名火冒出来，“这么不想让我送你刚才为什么要答应？”

他这责备的语气也把金道英弄得不自在，“我答应不是因为不想拒绝你妈妈的好意么？”

“那你就可以随随便便拒绝我了吗？”郑在玹把心里话脱口而出。结果说完自己又觉得不好意思，他烦躁地想到了几个小时前，金道英简直是在用全身拒绝。

不是明明喜欢自己吗？怎么到头来只跟他儿子亲。

金道英听到这话简直哑口无言，他劝自己静下来，想要让自己以一个心平气和的状态跟郑在玹讲话。

谁知道郑在玹对他不依不饶，“刚才你不也有感觉吗？为什么不行？”

这下彻底激怒金道英，“有感觉就可以了吗？”他的声音比任何时候都要冷清，“在你看来是不是不论是谁，只要感觉来了，都可以在一起？”

“当然不是，”郑在玹反驳他。

“那是什么？”金道英问，“难道单单因为我对你儿子好，就喜欢上我了？”

“为什么不可以呢？”

金道英愣住了，没想到他会这么说。

“不管是出于什么原因，我现在的确很喜欢你，当然你对我儿子好也是喜欢你的理由之一，”郑在玹坦然地讲。

“至于你之前的那个问题，我想是因为对象是你，我才会那么快就有感觉。”

他在金道英目瞪口呆的注视下又补充了一句，“我可不是对谁都硬得那么快的。”

 

 

 

-tbc-


End file.
